Technology
Overview Without access to magic, the Humans of Qanta turned instead to science and technology. During the millennia that the Patrons slept, Humans advanced enough with technology to not only rival the mortal races that could still wield magic but surpassed their spells in prowess and capability. So much so that the magic-wielding mortal races have begun to adopt technology into their own societies, a trend that led to the invention of magitech. Unsurprisingly, however, magitech didn't begin to reach it's true potential until the Patrons awoke and granted magic back to the Humans. Their unparalleled talent for technology mixed with their new zeal to understand magic has lead to some of the most impressive technological and magitechnological breakthroughs in history. Today, technology is an ever-present cornerstone in Qanta, adopted by nearly every sentient race to a degree. Technology is often held as the simpler and more reliable alternative to magic among the Humans, who's drive for invention and improvement of technology continues to push the boundaries of what seems possible even with magic. Now that humans can use magic, however, it is often incorporated in all of their more technological advancements- not just their tools but their architecture as well. With magic and technology, they and the other mortal races, are capable of building and maintaining enormous cities with advanced architectural design and intricate holographic interfaces. Technology is an everyman's tool, however. While some of the more advanced pieces of technology remain locked behind power, price, and understanding, most common, day-to-day tools are easily understood and accessible by all. Communications, travel, medical supplies, augmentation, recreation, etc are all readily available by the majority of the world's population. Most Important Inventions Mana-Jacks A recent invention, Manajacks, allow non-magically adept individuals to gain access to magic- in varying amounts. Manajacks are implants empowered with magical energy that hook into the dormant conduits in non-magical individuals. If the Manajack takes, the conduits begin to operate and thus, grant the user some form of magical aptitude. At the moment, most of these aptitudes are minor, often passive. More advanced implants are dangerous and unstable and therefore illegal, but that doesn't stop people from taking the risk. Augmentations Non-magical augmentation exists as well, aiming to genetically engineer the body and enhance biological functions through technology. The practice pairs well with Symbiotic magic and often times is the only reason Symbiotic mages are taken seriously. Cybernetic augmentations are far more advanced than Manajacks, allowing for a far more diverse range of adaptations and improvements to be safely made while also being far cheaper. Augmented Reality Augmented Reality is a big part of Human technological life in some of their more major cities. Visor overlays, retinal implants, audiojacks and more are used to enhance the native environment and allow for a more organized an streamlined experience. It's a commonly used tool for research and science and is often paired with Psionic mages who specialize in illusions and altered perception. Space-Travel The only thing they have not yet been able to figure out is how to space travel outside of the barrier around their planet that is highly magical in nature. While the mortal races have traveled into the orbit of Qanta, as is evidenced by Eshan's Glory, any and all attempts to travel past a certain point end in death and failure.The Patrons seem keen on keeping it that way as well, which both soothes and infuriates the mortal races in equal measure.Category:The World Category:Qanta